monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Miscellaneous merchandise
Hair & Makeup Skull-tastic Cosmetic Case Ghouls rule with this Skull-tastic Cosmetic Case. Inside there are 3 lip glosses, 4 eye crayons, 2 eyeshadow palettes, 3 nail polishes, toe separator and sponge applicators! Freaky fabulous fashion case Have ghoulish good fun with this Monsters High fashion makeup case. Included in the set to help you create your scary cute style are eyeshadows, blushes, lip glosses, lip sticks, nail polishes, applicators, hair accessories and more. Another cosmetics case filled with cool cosmetics, this one comes in a briefcase style design with 3 fold out compartments. Drop Dead Gorgeous Make Up Bag Another cosmetics bag filled with cool cosmetics, this fold out in to two compartments. Cosmetics Case Be ghoulishly glam like the characters from Monster High with our Monster High Cosmetic Case! Each side provides you everything you need to get one step closer to looking like you belong at Monster High! Our Monster High Cosmetic Case includes * A quad eyeshadow compact * Set of lashes * Nail polish * Sticker sheet * 2 shimmer powder pots * 2 lip gloss tubes and applicators. The teenage children of the legendary monster menaces have gathered together under one roof...to attend high school at Monster High! These girls are wild, theyre fierce, and theyre totally trendy. They've left their parents outdated haunting habits behind to form a killer style all their own. When you see them, youll just have to gasp Drop dead...gorgeous! Ringbinder Make Up Set The Monster High™ cosmetic ringbinder set gives you everything you need to create your Monster High look, so you’ll be too ghoul for school! '' Creeparific Cosmetic Tin Fang-tastic reusable tin, containing bat lip gloss palette, 2 x nail polish, shimmer powder, 2 x eye shadows, lip crayon and skullette sticker. Lip Gloss Favors *From the Monster High Party Supply Collection. *Monster High Lip Gloss Favors *A fun addition to your Monster High inspired loot bags, these swirled lip gloss favorsfeaturing Monster High logos are sure to be a hit! *Includes 12 lip gloss favours Hair Studio The Monster High Hair Studio tool gives you the ability to mix up hair colours, create your own braids and different hairstyles with the help of an amazing mirror! Give your Monster High doll a complete make-over - everything from stripes to sparkling streaks! Requires 2x AA batteries. Hair Glitter Set With the Monster High Hair Glitter Set you can easily streak your hair with these 5 cool colors and glitter hair mascaras Box contains a blue, pink, purple, gold and silver hair streaking wands. Fun to match each one of the Monster High characters Terrifying Tattoo Roller From the Mattel Shop description: These ultra-cool, nonpermanent tattoos will make you look like a student from Monster High! Just select a tattoo roller, place it in the bone applicator, roll it in ink, and apply to your skin. There are six designs to choose from - stitches, bite marks, claw marks, scales, snake skin, and mummy wraps. Mix up the monster makeovers even more with character-specific stickers! *Includes bone roller applicator and six tattoo rollers *Also comes with seven tattoo sticker sheets *Skull ink pad features three colors, pink, blue and green. Jewellery & Key chains Bracelets (4) These rubber bracelets are themed with the Monster High colors and each has a saying on them (e.g., 2 ghoul for school). The bands are rubberized, but don't stretch very much. Bags & Stationery Fearbook Schoollunchtote.jpg|Monster High lunch bag imageoflunchbag.jpg Lunch Bags A keep Cool lunch bag. Backpack Travel Case This is a great bag. Featuring plenty of creepy cool artwork it is first and formost a cool backpack, but then when you are travelling or carrying heavy stuff, it has an extending handle and wheels just like those expensive luggage cases. Oval Backpack Monster High Oval Back pack # Double oval backpack # 2 side pockets & 1 big front pocket # Anatomic foam back pillow # Strong sewing weight resistant # Strong handle and straps # Strong waterproof material # Functional capacity # Quality buckles and zippers # Modern design # Size: 40x16x28 Team Monster Backpack 16 inch Team Monster Backpack - Grey, Pink and Black For style so creepy it's cool, tote the Monster High Team Monster Backpack to school! The front of this grey, pink and black pack is decorated with an allover print featuring words and phrases like "Fearleading," "Go Scream!" and "Creeparific." A large zip compartment, front zip pocket and two side mesh pouches hold all of your belongings. The Monster High 16 inch Team Monster Backpack features: *Grey, pink and black pack features an allover Monster High print *A large zip compartment, front zip pocket and two side mesh pouches are perfect for stashing your stuff *Padded back and adjustable straps ensure comfy carrying *Top loop allows easy hanging Back Pack and Stationery Set The Monster High Stationery Backpack is to die for! You can have killer style just like the spooky students and carry the stationary set in this scarily good backpack! It's everything you'll need for school in one fangtastic backpack! *She will be skipping back to school with this amazing Monster High Deluxe stationery set. *The cool compact backpack is filled with matching goodies, including A4 ring binder, A4 notebook, spinning pen and pencil case. *Size H37.5, W30, D9cm. Anker Deluxe Starter Set This Monster High Deluxe Stationery Set is perfect for some drawing and colouring fun. Featuring your favourite characters, this set includes metallic pencils, spinning pen, pencil sharpener, gel pen, ruler, notebook, eraser, mini highlighters, eraser topped pencils. Encourages creativity and imagination as well as dexterity and solo play, the ink is non toxic and child friendly. Suitable for children aged four years and over. Box Contains *6 x metallic pencils *spinning pen *pencil sharpener *gel pen *ruler *notebook *eraser *2 x mini highlighters *2 eraser topped pencils Case with Stylus Voltageus Universal Case with Sculpted Stylus. MAKE UP SKETCH PORTFOLIO BOOK You are bidding on an ADORABLE MONSTER HIGH “MAKE UP SKETCH PORTFOLIO BOOK ” for girls …... In the theme of the MH Dolls …. It is about 5 ½ x 9” (14 x 23 cm), WITHOUT THE SPIRAL BINDING…. You MONSTER HIGH fan will just love this VERY NICE SKETCH PORTFOLIO ……. It includes: ~ 85 Stickers ~ 40 Sketch Sheets ~ 4 Stencil Sheets ~ Instructions …There is SO MUCH to do, SO MUCH to create …. Each SKETCH SHEET has a faint line drawing of a MH Doll Character‘s face or hands. It is up to you to create her look and colors….. Also included are stickers for EXTRA FREAKY ACCENTS!!!!!!!! Make them for your friends, hang them on your wall …… VERY NICE PARTY FUN & FAVORS …. SO COOL!!! 12-Pack Pencils You will be too ghoul for school with these super freaky Monster High Pencils! Pencils feature three different designs including your favorite monsters, punk rock skulls and colorful hearts Great for party favors, party prizes and classroom giveaways! Package includes 12 Monster High Pencils Collectible Puzzle Erasers Erasers are not just for erasing? Are you crazy? Hop on the latest fashion/toy trend, collect these cool Monster High puzzle erasers. Includes 3 puzzle erasers. Series #1 Heart Strike.jpg|Heart Strike Vampire Party.jpg|Vampire Party Transforming bag *The Monster High Girls are freakishly fabulous *Features convertible Monster High bag *Bag converts using clippable straps *Three bags in one *Converts three ways: to a Purse, backpack , or messenger bag Soft Secret Diary A soft fun pillow with lots of different uses. Write and save your secrets on fabric pages with washable pens. It includes special spaces to keep pictures, notes and objects and also features the original song from Monster High. Can also be used as a pillow. Batteries included. Musical Purse Freaky & Fabulous Real purse Listen & sing original songs Stylish Filled Double Pencilcase Monster High Filled Double Pencil case # 12 markers # 2 rulers # 1 eraser # 1 sharpener # 1 scissors # 12 colour pencils # 2 pencils # 1 protractor # 1 magnifier # Size: 12,5x4.5x19.5 Eva Camera Bag The new Digital Camera Bag Eva of Monster High are shock-resistant as they're made with EVA, a hard protective material. Include an inner pocket as well as a Monster High snap link, belt loop and neck strap accessories. Features - EVA bag - Belt Buckle - Zipper puller - Weight: 30g - Dimension: 105 x 200 x 50 mm Tin Lunch Box (Freaky Fab) Featuring 6 of your favorite Monster High characters! All metal design, measures 8x6x3 inches approx. Tin Lunch Box (Close Up) Featuring 6 of your favorite Monster High characters! All metal design, measures 8x6x3 inches approx. Lunch Bag *Monster High *PVC Free Lining *Lunch Bag *Carry Handle *Zip Closure Fangtastic Storage Trunk (Pink & Black) This creepily cute Monster High trunk is perfect for all your storing needs. Use it as a purse, as a school supply container or to hold all your other monster high products. Product size: 26.5 x 20.0 x 8.0 inches Fangtastic Storage Trunk (Purple & Black) This creepily cute Monster High trunk is perfect for all your storing needs. Use it as a purse, as a school supply container or to hold all your other monster high products. Product size: 26.5 x 20.0 x 8.0 inches Hobo Purse Blue & Black version with "Freaky Fab" Black & White version with "Drop Dead Gorgeous" This Awesome hobo bag style purse is roomy, has a separate pocket, zipper closures and adjustable shoulder strap. Measurements: 11"wide x 6" high x 1 1/2 " deep. 8 strap drop; adjustable to crossbody Single compartment Fabric: Synthetic Arts & Crafts Artist Tote set Unleash your creative side with the Monster High Artist Tote set. Includes artist tote, 10 markers, a fashion design sketch portfolio, 110 stencils and 80 stickers. Stencils include fashions and accessories. Become your very own fashion designer and make your girls look glam! The fashion tote is great to store and carry your creations. Colours and styles may vary. Carry Art Case Your little artist will spend hours creating master pieces with the Monster High Carry Art Case! Any Monster High fan will love the creeperific Monster designs on the stationary and the super chic Frankie Stein image on the front of the case! This art case is crammed full of paints, crayons and tons of other stationary for freakishly fabulous fun! *Includes 12, paint cakes, paint brush, white paint tube, eraser, sharpener, 3 sticker sheets, notepad, 12 chunky felt tip pens, 6 coloured pencils, 6 wax crayons and ruler . *Size H23, W30.5, D4.5cm. Monster Fashion Mini Sketch Book Design a scary-cool wardrobe anywhere, anytime with the Monster High Monster Fashion Mini Sketch Book! Color the clothing and accessories for the Monster High characters with the markers included in this mini sketch book. Add details to make each outfit creepy enough for the halls of Monster High. Finish off and embellish the designs with the stickers included in the spiral bound book. The Monster High Monster Fashion Mini Sketch Book includes: *25 Monster High formatted sketch pages with 4 different scenes *10 markers *55 stickers *Instructions Fashion Sketch Portfolio Practice your fashion drawing skills until they're ghoulishly good with the Monster High Fashion Sketch Portfolio by Fashion Angels. This sketch portfolio provides page after page of fierce Monster High scenes that you can design an endless variety of clothing and accessories with the removable stencil sheets. *190 stencils and 35 pattern swatches help inspire creative designs *Embellish designs with foil stickers for a perfectly put together design *Create drop dead gorgeous fashion for your favorite Monster High dolls with six different scenes of the croquis pages. Five removable plastic stencil sheets offer 190 fashion and accessory designs for easy drawing. *Practice Drawing Skills with Fun Scenes and Designs Learn to draw freaky fabulous outfits and accessories with the Monster High Sketch Portfolio. This sketch portfolio has 40 pre-printed croquis pages that allow you to trace and design ghoulish outfits. There are tips and tricks included to help you exercise your own personal creativity and style. *Choose from 190 Stencils and 155 Stickers This sketch portfolio comes with five removable stencil sheets that feature 190 creeparific design you can use to design the perfect Monster High outfits. The lightly printed sketch sheets feature six different scenes for endless designing! When you are finished designing for the day, simply snap your stencils back in your portfolio for easy clean up and storage. This sketch portfolio also comes with 155 foil stickers that you can affix to your completed designs to take them to the next level. There are also pages that teach you about color theory, and fabric swatches ideas to give your designs a ghoulishly real look. *Great Design On-the-Go This sketch portfolio is your portable studio for easy fashion designing where ever you are. The portfolio is held together with a sturdy spiral binding and allows your portfolio to lay flat whenever you open it and feel inspired to design. *Inspire Creativity for Future Projects This Monster High Fashion Sketch Portfolio helps develop your drawing and sketching skills for non stop fun. The stencils can be re-used once your portfolio pages are filled, so your fashion designing fun will never end! Stencil Set (Orbis / Revell Crayola) Stencil set. Sticker Stylist Become the freaky-fab fashion stylist with the new Monster High Fashion Sticker Stylist. This drop dead gorgeous album comes with 20 style sheets and 700 stickers for you to mix and match to create the perfect outfit for every occasion. Choose freaky fashions, scaressessories, beauty swatches and more to create a creeporific look. This all-in-one album is easy to carry and features metallic, puffy and paper stickers for endless outfit combinations. *Album includes 700 freaky fabulous stickers in metallic, puffy, and paper varieties *There are scaressessories, creepy cool swatches, drop dead beauty, and freaky fashion stickers you can mix and match for the perfect outfit *Includes 20 perforated scary cute style sheets *Collect info about your favorite Monster High character and create and outfit perfect for every occasion *Spiral-bound album holds stickers and style boards for easy styling where ever you go. Stickers Creepy and cool! Step up to fashion with our Monster High Stickers! Stickers feature your favorite Monster High girls along with colorful hearts, lips, bats and more. Use Monster High Stickers to seal envelopes when sending invitations and thank you notes for party favors and prizes or just for fun! Package includes 2 sheets with 11 stickers per sheet. 22 stickers total. Velvet Poster Collection Create a collection of freaky fabulous posters with the Monster High Velvet Poster Collection. You have never experienced velvet art as cool as this. Fashion ghouls can choose their favorite color combinations and customize the velvet designs. It’s easy to make each poster look like a professional piece of art you will be proud to hang in your bedroom. This set includes six velvet flocked posters and six makers to get the designing fun started. *Say goodbye to boring velvet art and decorate your favorite spaces with these freaky fabulous posters *Poster collection includes 6 velvet posters in creeporific Monster High designs *Customize your velvet poster with the 6 included markers *Markers stored in zippered pouch and attached to kit so your favorite artist materials are always close by *Great activity for you and your friends T-Shirt Design Set The Monster High T-Shirt maker includes colourful fabric markers, gem & stud tool set, stencils and more. Make an old shirt look new or a new shirt totally your own! Reuse and recycle your favourite T?s, tanks, handbags and more. Colours and styles may vary. Instructions are included. Fashion Design Silk Screen Super Set Make an old shirt look new or a new shirt totally your own! Reuse and recycle your favourite T’s, tanks, handbags and more. The Monster High Fashion Silk Screen Super Set includes silk screen machine, 4 silk screen paints, colorful fabric markers, gem & stud tool set, stencils and more. Get designing! Coloring Set 60pcs Monster High Colouring Set 60pcs 30 markers, 14 Jumbo markers, 12 colouring pencils, 4 drawing sheets, Size: 34cmx34cm Scary Bangles Create your own Monster High bracelets for you and your friends. 156 pieces Includes glow in the dark letters Stickerzine 16 page sticker album and package of 28 stickers. Stickers are pictures of clothes, pets, shoes, etc. to complete the album! Electronic Gadgets iCoffin Mattel Shop description: A must-have accessory for every gadget ghoul and gal! With the awesome iCoffin, kids can play games, "text" the Monster High friends, and get dreadfully cool deets about all the creepy peeps. Use the outside buttons to scroll and play electronic games. Then slide out the keypad to type special messages and play even more fab games. Fright on! *Stay connected to the Monster High gang! *Games include Hangman, Fortune Skull, Locker Slam, and more! *Features a scary-cool coffin design with killer pink details *Slides open for easy keyboard access This toy has been nominated for the 2011 Toy of the Year Award. Dance Mat Everyone knows that the Monster High Dolls are not shy about causing a scene and with this new dance mat you can follow along with their killer dance moves and bewitching style! Learn to dance the latest steps with the original song from Monster High and pre-recorded melodies! With skill counter to show how you are doing! Different lights to follow and volume control. Can you keep up with the girls from Monster High?! Monster High Hopscotch The well-know game of "hopscotch" with lights, sounds and the original song of Monster High. Play alone or with friends, item includes: 1 Princess marker, 8 lights, plays two songs, makes 11 different sounds, and different skill levels. The play mode includes 3 different games: Game 1: electronic hopscotch, no limit to the number of players. Game 2: Follow me game. Game 3: Free style. With 8 different notes! Musical Locker Fortune Skull Clock Radio Musical Watch Wow look at these new Monster High inspired Musical watches, telling the time can be boring but with the Monster High Musical watch it can be so much fun. Its creepy cool and freaky just got fabulous with its design of the Monster High popular characters it will makes it you stand out be a envy of your friends. Styles may vary not only will this look fashionable on your wrist it is a working digital watch. Not only does the watch included the popular theme tune from the show, it also included inter- change able covers that you can swap with your friends, please note this is a fashionably chunky watch. Skullette Sensor Motion Alarm Mattel Shop description: Freaktastic and functional! Your daughter will be the coolest ghoul around with this Skullette sensor motion alarm. The super-spooky sounds and light-up eyes should scare away nosy snoops and help keep all the skeletons in her closet. *Creepy-chic design with pink skull ribbon *Features handy hook for hanging on a doorknob *Comes with Monster High diary for journaling private thoughts and stories Electrocuties Monster Cross Walkie Talkie '' Now you and your little monster friends can stay in contact where ever you are with the super spooky Monster High walkie talkies! In a ghoulish skull design and a 500 feet range, these bracelet style walkie talkies will keep you and your friends entertained for hours. Requires 6 x AAA batteries. Secretly talk with your friends on these Monster High Walkie Talkies from Sakar. Featuring a light up antenna for the night, built in mirror (to see who is behind you or to freshen up), and morse code functionality; these walkie talkies have everything you need and more. Intercom Set Keep in constant communication with these Monster High Intercoms. Featuring the ability to talk room to room these intercoms use a wireless range intercom system that is easy to use and convenient for the whole family. Secret Decoder Ideal for all your special spy missions, with the Monster High Secret Decoder you can leave mysterious messages that light up when activated. Requires 1x AAA batteries. Light Up Message Board '' With the spooky Monster High light up message board you can write messages for all to see! This pretty black and pink board can simply be mounted onto a locker or a fridge. Comes complete with a marker pen.'' Slide Text Messenger Texting just got a lot easier! You will love texting your friends (in the same room) with these adorable and stylish Monster High Slide Text Messengers. Monster High Slide Text Messenger features: *Wirelessly Instant Message your friends *Databank Organizer Holds Phone Numbers, Addresses, Email Addresses and Memos up to 100 Data Entries *Each Uses 2 AAA/LR03 1.5V Batteries *Send and receive text messages to friends in the same room Data Bank The Monster High messenger and data bank lets you send and receive messages from up to a 500 feet radius. Requires 3x AAA batteries. Scaryoke Microphone Now you can scream along with your favourite Monster High songs for a howling good time! The Monster High Scaryoke microphone features an original Monster High recording, 2 spooky sound effects and lights for the scariest cool performance ever! With an MP3 player line-in jack you can sing along to your favourite music too! Ikaraoke This funky looking Monster High portable karaoke machine is perfect for every pop princess. Sing along to your favourite tunes with the built-in microphone. This compact karaoke machine features a stylish Monster High design and am and fm radio. Requires 3x AAA batteries Disco Party Karaoke You, your friends, and those spooky gals from Monster High will have a blast with the Disco Party Karaoke. It features colorful lights that flash and strobe with the music, and hooks into your television to display song lyrics from your CD, CDG, and CD+. Two microphone ports are included for singing duets (one included); it even offers enhanced vocal effects. So get the music playing! The Monster High Disco Party Karaoke features: *Includes karaoke, microphone, AV cable, AC cable, and user manual *Two omni-directional speakers on the back *Enhanced vocal effects with echo *Add three C batteries to take it on the road *Two microphone inputs and line-in *AV cable included to display lyrics on your television *Compatible with CD/CD+/CDG *Dimensions: 11 x 7 x 7 inches *Weight: 3.5 lbs CD Boom Box Rock out with the ghouls from Monster High with this awesome CD Boombox! It features a super-cool MH graphic and built-in speakers, as well as an auxiliary input for your MP3 player. Plug it in with the included AC cord, or take it on the road with 7 C batteries. The Monster High CD Boom Box features: *Includes CD boombox, AC cable, and manual *Two built-in speakers provide outstandingly freaky sound *Programmable CD tracks *AM/FM radio *Auxiliary input *AC or battery power (7 C batteries not included) *Compatible with CD, CD-R, and CD-RW *Two-digit red LED displays the current track number *Monster High graphics *Dimensions: 9.5 x 8.5 x 5 inches *Weight: 4 lbs *One-year manufacturer's warranty CD Karaoke System This great Monster High Karaoke Machine features a built-in monitor with Lyrics display plus a built-in camera so you can see yourself performing on the screen! *20 Track programmable memory *Enhanced Vocal effects – echo and balance control *Simply plug in to your TV for song lyrics to appear on screen *Audio Voice control *Dual Mic jacks *Built-in speaker system *Includes one microphone 2GB Digital MP3 Player with Video Listen to your favorite songs on this stylish Monster High 2GB MP3 Player with Video from Sakar! This MP3 Player holds over 400 songs or 5 hours of music and with it's 1.8 inch preview screen your entertainment will be endless. The teenage children of the legendary monster menaces have gathered together under one roof...to attend high school at Monster High! These girls are wild, they're fierce, and they're totally trendy. They've left their parents' outdated haunting habits behind to form a killer style all their own. When you see them, you'll just have to gasp "Drop dead...gorgeous!" Skull Earbuds Listen to your music with style and edge thanks to these Monster High Skull Earbuds from Sakar. With their high quality sound, these Monster High Skull Earbuds are compatible with all iPod, iPhone, MP3/MP4 Player, Portable Audio/Video devices and Game Systems. 2GB MP3 Player - Red The Monster High MP3 Player lets your child groove to their favorite tunes wherever they go. Listen to your favorite songs on this stylish Monster High 2GB MP3 Player with Video from Sakar! This MP3 Player holds over 500 songs or 50 hours of music. *Red. *2in screen. *2GB memory. *50 hours battery life. *Stores up to 500 songs. *Compatible with MP3. *Rechargeable. *Portable solid state. *USB cable supplied. *Software included. *Includes Earbuds,manual/quick start guide. Portable DVD Player This Monster High portable DVD player is perfect for young children on a long car journey. Watch DVD's on the 7 inch swivel screen for up to 6 hours without having to recharge. Car head rest accessory pack included. Duo 1.3MP Camera Recorder Necklace and Bracelet {C} The Monster High Duo Camera is a camera specially designed for girls; with a memory capacity of 8MB and a resolution of 1.3MP. As well as a bracelet and necklace design, this is the ideal camera for Monster High fans. *Comes with wrist and necklace strap. 2.1MP Digital Camera The Monster High 2.1MP digital camera lets your child take his or her very own pictures and video clips. It can hold up to 120 photos and has a 1.5" preview screen. Requires 3 AAA batteries. Digital Camera with 1.5 Inches Preview Screen This Monsters High 3-in-1 Digital Camera takes pictures, video clips and can be used as a webcam. Camera also has 3 interchangeable face plates. Camera comes with Snap Shots photo editing software. They can see what they're taking on the 1.8" LCD preview screen. The 2.1 megapixels camera holds up to 120 photos and has an 8MB internal memory. Digital Camcorder This Monster High-themed digital video recorder is easy to use and the fun way to make home movies with family and friends. The 1.8" LCD preview screen turns 180 degrees, so you can also film yourself. It has a built-in microphone with noise reduction. You can watch videos on TV directly using the TV in/out AV cable. Snapshots software allows you to add special effects. There is a USB connection and the USB cable is included. 2GB USB Flash Drive - Black, White and Pink Clothes & Bedding Hat Be drop dead gorgeous wearing this fashionable Monster High plaid fedora that features a studded center band, glitter skull and embroidery detail. Cadet-style Cap Version 1: Be drop dead gorgeous wearing this fashionable Monster High Twill Cadet Cap that features lace up side and faux leather skull appliqué detailing. Version 2: This Monster High cadet-style hat is the perfect crowning touch to her spooky style. It features a skull print hat band with a Monster High Patch on the front of the crown. Dimensions(in inches) 7.5 x 6.2 x 4.5 Umbrella (small) Shield yourself from the rain while showing off some seriously spooky style with a touch of sass. The black Monster High child-size umbrella is decorated with fashionably freaky graphics and features hints of hot pink, white and grey; Skullette figurine acts as the handle.Durable material provides optimum rain protection Black umbrella with hints of hot pink, white and grey; decorated with creepy and cool Monster High graphics Attached strap with a hook-and-loop closure secures umbrella when not in use Umbrella (adult) Ideal for the Monster High fan, comes this adorable Monster High umbrella. Standard sized adult umbrella with auto open. Skullette Single Duvet Fibre Comp: 52% Polyester 48% Cotton Machine Washable at 40 Degrees Duvet Set consists of 1 Single Duvet Cover and 1 Pillowcase SINGLE DUVET COVER approx. 135x198cm 1X PILLOWCASE approx. 50x75cm 'Best Ghoul Friends' Duvet Set - Single Fans of Monster High will love this trendy Best Ghoul Friends duvet set in this gorgeous hot pink with dramatic black and white comic-style graphics of the best friends themselves. *Set comprises 1 single duvet cover and 1 pillowcase. Single Bed Duvet Cover Set Duvet Cover 135 x 198 CM / 54 x 79 Inch Pillow Case50 x 75 cm / 20 x 30 Inch Other Information :- Panel Design 50% Cotton 50% Polyester Machine Washable Official Licenced Product Fleece Blanket Gorgeous quality fleece blanket with cool Monster High design! Dimensions: 125x150cm. Styles may vary. Party items Invitation Cards With Envelopes *Decorate your birthday party with the trendiest monsters around! *Features a black background with the Monster High shield accented with pink and blue along with the words You're In-Bited. *Each package contains eight each - 3 7/8 inch high x 5 5/8 inch wide postcard invitations, envelopes, seals and save the date stickers. *The postcard invites has - for, date, time, place and RSVP. Invitation Cards 10 invites. Pajama Party Set * Includes Party invites *Lots of accerories *Share with friends *Includes Do Not Disturb Sign *Includes lots of fun games Birthday Party Banner *7.59 ft jointed banner(2.31m) *Great for monster high parties Table Decorating Kit Fold out table decoration. Set Of 4 Candles *Decorate your birthday party with the trendiest monsters around! *The set of 4 candles feature a blue heart, a Monster High crest, a Happy Birthday sign and a girl skull wearing a pink bow. *Each candle measures approximately 1 ¼ inches high x 1 ¼ inches wide. Gift Wrap Ghoulish Gift wrap. Paper Plates (10") *From the Monster High Party Supply Collection. Monster High Banquet Plates. *Monster High themed banquet plates are perfect for serving up snacks and sweet treats! *Each plate features five of your favorite Monster High characters with a black skull and bones design bordering the top and bottom. *Includes 8 square banquet plates that measure 10" across. Paper Plates (9") *8 pack of plates *Designs may vary Party Cups *From the Monster High Party Supply Collection. Monster High Party Cups. *These fun party cups are the perfect addition to any Monster High themed party. Features Frankie Stein and the classic Monster High logo *Includes 8 party cups. Each holds 9 ounces. Drinking Straws 8 different deisgns. 24cm long. Lunch Napkins *From the Monster High Party Supply Collection. Monster High Lunch Napkins *These hot pink, black, white, gray and blue lunch napkins feature a fun skull and bones design, a skull zipper and the Monster High logo. *Includes 16 lunch napkins. Paper Tablecover *From the Monster High Party Supply Collection. Monster High Paper Tablecover. *Throw a freaky monster inspired party with this Monster High themed tablecover. *Features the classic Monster High skull topped with a pink bow, and many other symbolssuch as snakes, bats and bones! *Includes 1 plastic tablecover which and drapes gently over the table and easily cleans up messes *Measures 54" x 84". Confetti Impress your ghouls and gals with our Monster High Confetti! This 3-pack of confetti features a blue, pink, silver and black theme with hearts, bats and lips, and punk rock skulls and stars. Sprinkle Monster High Confetti on your party table or in gift bags for a freaky fabulous look! Package contains 1.2oz of Monster High Confetti Character Balloon *18" Monster High Character Balloon *1 per package Mini Shape Balloon Small Skullette Balloon. Latex Balloons *Decorate your birthday party with the trendiest monsters around! *Pack includes 6 pink balloons with Birthday Girl printed on it. *The balloons will inflate to 12 inches. Party Loot Bags *Decorate your birthday party with the trendiest monsters around! *The ShindigZ Loot Bags - 8-Pack Monster High feature all the popular characters from Monster High such as Frankie Stein, Draulaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue and Cleo de Nile. *These Monster High Favor Bags are made of plastic measuring 6 1/2 inches wide x 9 inches high and are sold eight per package. Thank You Cards With Envelopes *Decorate your birthday party with the trendiest monsters around! *The ShindigZ Thank You Notes feature a black, pink, blue and white coffin with a girl skull on the front with the words FANGS YOU VERY MUCH! *The postcard style Thank You Cards measure 6 1/4 inches high x 4 1/4 inches wide and include 8 envelopes and 8 seals for mailing. Scene Setter *Pose with your favorite teenage terrors with our Monster High Scene Setter! *Featuring a giant 5 piece set measuring over 6ft tall, this Monster High Scene Setter is guaranteed to create monster madness. Great as a background for taking pictures at the party! *For indoor and outdoor use. Package includes 2 pieces measuring 32 1/2in x 59in, 1 piece measuring 44 1/2in x 16in and 2 pieces measuring 10 1/4in x 16in Fear Friends Cupcake Rings A 12-pack of cupcake rings has been released by DecoPac in Late 2012. The featured characters are Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, and Ghoulia Yelps. There's two rings for each character per pack. Other Gift Box (Diary, Mug and Mirror) Box containing: a diary, a mug and a mirror. High quality printed decoration. Jigsaw Puzzle: Monster High Girls *Piece count : 104 pieces. *Dimensions of the assembled puzzle : 48.5 cm x 33.5 cm. Aluminium Bottle 500ml Aluminium Bottle with Pull up Spout featuring the Monster High characters. Lap Desk Monster High lap desk is stylish, comfortable, convenient and portable. It's the ideal accessory for your Monster High collection. Create anytime or anywhere! Colours and styles may vary. Inline Scooter Have freaky fabulous scooting fun on the Monster High Inline Scooter. It features funky Monster high styling so you're sure to look monsterific riding down the street. Once you're done playing, this fun scooter can be folded away for storage. 18" Girl's Bike The Monster High 18" Bike has a lowered standover frame so your little girl can easily get on and off. With heavy-duty steel training wheels, she can enjoy a reliable and stable ride. This 18" girls' bike features three brakes ( front and rear handbrakes, and coaster brakes so your child can safely stop the bike with her hands or feet. The charming and attractive Monster High kids' bike features fun Monster High graphics and a Monster High-inspired frame design with iridescent purple and pink paint. It also has a Monster High printed and padded seat. Monster High 18" Bike: *Fun Monster High graphics *Padded handlebars *Brakes: front and rear handbrakes and coaster brakes *Wheels: standard *Pedals: standard *Training wheels *Dimensions: 48.5"L x 25.5"W x 36"H *Assembly required (approximately 45 minutes) Category:Merchandise